Just give me a Reason
by vironica nightshadow
Summary: Edward is cheating. Bella finds out. Just to see how you all like it. Review. I love this song by Pink I rate all my stories T because I have no idea what will happen until I write them. Just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Well more like a one-shot. I am waiting for Beta-readers. I have to write something. I will see where this one takes me. For some reason I havent really been able to think clearly like when I type words and then read them over my head gets dizzy. Creepy I know Might be with all the screaming that goes on at night. My parents relationship hasnt gotten any better. Worst if anything.**

**Bella's Pov**

I sighed uneasily. It had been 2 whole hours since I texted Edward. Jeez you would think that since we got married, that was 4 years ago, that he would know that I was going to message he at lunch. This started about 1 year ago.

The not texting/calling back right away. He always seemed to have an excuse. Before he would text me back in a period of 1 to 5 minutes. I tapped my fingers on my desk. I stared at the sign that said in big bold letters on my open door.

**CHEIF EDITOR: ISABELLA M. SWAN**

I looked around the large white and black office. Styled with modern white carpet and black couches with white pillows. The window/wall that I could stare out of and watch the busy traffic in the city of New York. The office was designed by the best designers in New York and New Jersey.

It had been 2 months since I had gotten this position. When I told Edward about it he wanted to celebrate by taking me to dinner after my offical day at Cheif Editor. It was a beautiful resteruant. It would have been even more beautiful if Edward had even bothered to show up. I waited an hour before leaving in embarassment and shame. I could practically feel the laughter in the staffs eyes.

He finally came home at about 11:30. I pretended to be a sleep. I didnt feel like talking to him that night. He took his clothing off and climbed in beside me. He didnt curl up against me like he use to. Again. It had started 10 months before that. I had heard him snoring and turned around to face him. He was sleeping on his back. I stared at his sleeping form in confusion.

I bit my bottom lip as I turned my eyes to the empty sheets between us. When we had first gotten married those were filled by him. He always held me at night. Never letting me go. And in the morning I would wake in the same position.

I was pulled out of my memories when my phone beeped. I jumped slightly before swiftly grabbing my phone and opening it. Seeing the new message and clicking on it. I seen the message I had sent 3 hours ago.

3 hours? Last I checked it was only 2. I had been dreaming for an hour. Wow.

I reread it.

'Want to get dinner tonight?'

I sighed before looking at his respondance.

'Cant Bella. Have work to do. Wont be back until later tonight.' He texted and I waited for the feeling in my stomache to come up...but it didnt. It was like I knew what the answer was so why get my hopes up for it?

He always had work. For some reason it didnt feel like he was going to work. I gulped and looked down at the clear desk in front of me. I didnt have anything to do. I stared at my laptop and logined in to my email account.

One from my friend Alice. Edward's sister.

'Hey Dinner tonight. You, me Edward? Maybe Rose will come. She hasnt emailed me back. Love ya!'

'Sure but Edward cant come. Too much work to ya too.' I sent off the email and waited for her to email back. A minute later it popped up on the screen.

'Again? Fine. What do you think about Chinse? And Rosalie is having a "special night" with Emmett' she replied.

'Yes and Chinse is her. What I wouldnt give to have one special night with Edward. Havent had one in I dont know how long.' Lie. I knew exactly how long.

"Good and dont feel too bad.'

'I wont.'

'Good.'

I logged off. Not caring if I had left in the middle of a conversation. I would see her at dinner. My good for nothing assistant ,Tanya, finally came back from her 4 hour break. I couldnt fire her because she was the boss's daughter. He wanted her to be more mature. Well sorry Daddy but it aint working.

All she really had to do was bat her eye lashes and she would get off with not coming in on time. She knew the hold she had on me. I definately couldnt yell at her.

"Back Boss." She said smirking before fileing her freashly manicured nails.

"Fine get to work." I said through my teeth and she rolled her eyes at me. For some reason I smelt a familar smell but I couldnt place it. Then I saw a hicky on her neck. Slut.

I shook my head and shut my door as she left. My eyes narrowed in concentration, still trying to place the scent. I shrugged and went back to my desk. It was just a scent. Or was it?

It was finally time to leave and I went to my car. I seen Tanya staring at me,well more like glaring. I felt a bit akward but kept walking to my car. I drove off and went to meet Alice at the resteruant.

We got a good . It was Friday night. A bunch of people went out to eat.

"Bella. Bella." She snapped her fingers infront of my face.

"What?"

"I asked what you were going to order." She stared at me in concern.

"Oh...um chicken stirfry." I tried to give a smile and play it off.

"Mangolian chiken stirfry for both of us." She told the waitress and took a sip of her coke before giving me the famous Alice look. It could make a grown man spill his how she got Emmett tell he that we were planning a surprise birthday party for her.

"Whats up?" I asked her, still playing innocent.

"You know whats up but I want to know." She raised one eyebrow at me in suspsion.

"I dont know what you are-" Still holding on to my side.

"Cut the crap. Just tell me."

"Fine. I dont understand what has happened to Edward and I." I sighed and she stared in confusion.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we used to be so close and now...I dont know. He just pulls dinners dates. Well, more like misses them and doesnt call to say he cant make it. He comes home late. Doesnt touch me anymore. Rarely says the 'I love you' anymore. Does marriage get like this? Because if it does well I dont know why I got married." I looked down at the table and glanced around the resteruant.

Something then caught me eye. Familar bronze hair. Edward. I then looked at the person that stood next to him. Strawberry blonde...

Tanya. He leaned down an kissed her lips. I breathed in and out. No. Alice looked at what I was staring at and she widened her eyes. The grabbed a table and held each others hand. I bit my bottom lip and wanted to puke. I would have if I had anything in my stomache.

I tried not to make it look obvious that I was staring at them. I peeked at them through my hair. The waitress came back and I had an idea.

"Excuse me. Is there anyway that you could spy on what those two are doing."

" and his date?" She widened her eyes. I nodded. "Why?"  
"Mr. Cullen is my husband." I bit the inside of my cheek.

"I have a husband. I have an idea." She left and I stared at Alice who was staring at me in pity.

The waitress came back with a cart. "Give me your phone." I did and she typed her number in and gave it back. Carmen. "Climb under. Text me when you want me to come and get you two." She said and both Alice and I did. We were small so it wasnt much of a hassle getting under. I felt Carmen take the cart and drive it to a table and stop.

"Here are some complimentry desserts from the reseruant." She said in a polite voice. "Whoops dropped my notepad." she bent down to pick it up. "Goodluck." She whispered to me.

"Thank you." Edward said and then Carmen left.

"Edward when are you going to leave her?" Tanya asked in a whiney voice.

"I dont know. I dont know if I can. I do love her and my family would be would never speak to me ever again." He said.

"Got that right." Alice said. I shushed her quietly. They stopped talking. Had they heard us?  
"But I love you." Tanya was close to crying but so was I.

"And I love you too,Tanya, but I cant. Besides what is wrong with what we have now?You have a boyfriend and I have a wife." He said.

"Daddy is makeing me date Jasper though." She cried.

"Still. I cant." He said and I let a tear fall. I could see Alice doing something with her phone.

"Fine but are we doing anything special tonight?" She asked and I could practically hear her wink.

"Dont we always?" He asked.

"Good. I have been feeling so lonely for the past 2 days."

"Bella might catch on if I went out all the time."

"So what?"

"It would hurt her."  
"She would feel a slight sting but I could make you forget all about her. I love you more." She tried to compel him.

"I know you do." I heard him whisper. I could feel more tears come down. I took out my phone and texted Carmen to come back.

She was right there in no time.

"It is so packed in here I have to move this cart okay?" She said but I could hear an edge to her voice.

We had gotten in the back and I got out from underneth the cart. I gave her a 100 dollars.

"Thanks." I crackled. She gave me a hug.

"I am going to take her home." Alice said and she gave Carmen a hug.

"Okay well I hope to see you both soon." I nodded and we went out the back.

We didnt talk much on the way back to my house. I stared at the beautiful was a doctor. We had chosen it to raise our children it was tarnished. I got out of the car.

"Now Bella before you do anything rash why dont we talk." She tried calming me but I wasnt about to let that happen.

"No Alice. I want him gone. I am sorry but I will not be embrassed like that. Tanya is my assistant! He knows that. She smirks at me like she knows something I dont. And she did! She is screwing my husband!" I yelled and slammed the door. she ran after me into Edard and I's bed room.

I grabbed his suitcases and started packing his clothing. Alice stood in the doorway as I did this.

"I am sorry. I better go before Edward gets back." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I kept doing what I was doing until it was done.

I went into the bathroom to grab his soap and shampoo. I glanced at myself in the mirror. Was I getting old? Is that why he did this? Because I was soon going to get wrinkles? There were baggs under my eyes and my skin was pale. I was ordinary. There was nothing about me that stood out.

I grabbed a bottle of wine. Not just any wine either. It was Edward and I's wedding wine. The wine we had drank at our wedding. We were going to drink the rest on our 5th anniveray.

I chugged some of it before I stared to sway. The buzz kicked in. I kicked the suitcases into the living room and sat on the big couch. I drank more and more. Just to keep the buzz going. And to keep the pain and tears away...

I heard Edward car tires squeal to a stop in the garage as I sat in the dark. Was it me that had lead him to commit infedility? I heard the door that lead to the garage slam and I blinked back tears. How was I supposed to tell the man I had loved to leave and never come back?  
His footsteps got closer and I took the last swig of the wine to give me a boost.

He turned to living room light on and jumped as he saw the sight of me sitting there.

"Bella you scared me." He took a deep breath. "What are you doing? I thought you were in bed. Why are you sitting in the dark?" Then he saw the suitcases. "Are you going somewhere?"

"No." I shook my head. "But you are and if I was wouldnt you be so fucking happy about it." He looked slightly shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I want you out. Dont look at me like that. Dont look at me like you are so innocent."

"Whats wrong." He said coming closer and I jumped up.

"Really Edward. Leaving me? Planning something with a 21 year old?And one that works for me? Well now you can go and start that plan yours. Yoru future with her. I want a divorce." I yelled at him and he had recognition in his eyes. He tried reaching toward him but I slaped his hand.

"Baby please." He pleaded.

"No! I want you out!" I said through my teeth. He looked at the wine.

"Is that...?" He asked and I nodded. "Why?"

"Why not? Its not like we are going to make it to the 5th anniversery because by then we well be divorced.I will find some one else to be with." I glared at me.

"Dont say that." He grabbed me by my arms and I tried pushing him off.

'Edward! Get off!" I was close to tears. He kisses my lips roughly. I bite his bottom lip hard trying to hurt him. He misinterprated it and pushed me against the wall.

"Your mine. We took vows. You will always be mine." He growled and I was mad.

"How can you speak to me about 'vows'. You cheated on me!"

"Only because you were never home. I never felt appreciated." He said.

"You cant accuse me of that. And why didnt you just tell me but you know what I dont care because we are done. You apprently love her." I screamed in his face.

" I wouldnt if you were home. An were arent done." He yelled back.

"Give me a reason." I whispered.

"Because I love you." He pleaded with me to understand.

"Not good enough." I said pushing him back and running to our bedroom. "Did you bring her here?"  
"Bella..." He bit his lip.

"Why?"  
"I..." He shook his head.

" You have ruined our home. Our marriage. OUR FUTURE! MY TRUST IN YOU! EVERYTHING!" I bellowed. I stared packing my things but he grabbed me.

"Where are you going?" He said.

"Why would you care?"

"I do now tell me."

"I might find a guy and hook up with him." I said and I could see the fury in his eyes.

"No you arent. And plus you arent going any where with your condition."

"You cant tell me what and what I cant do. You dont have any right to do so." I snarled he grabbed me and through me on to the bed.

I tried to get off but he caught me and laid me down. He held me in his arms. I cried and pleaded him to just let me go but he wouldnt.

"No. I cant give up on us even if you have. We are just bent but we will learn to love again. I believe in that.I have to." He whispered into my hair and rocked us back and forth. I wanted to push him away. I should have but didnt.

_**Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. I loved the feedback that I got in the last chapter!**

***%*%**

**Bella's pov**

I awoke still in Edwards arms...I had wanted this before...now I just felt sick to my stomach that he was even touching me. I felt a wave of nausea roll through my stomach. It was difficult to get out of his death grip but I did. I laughed quietly with no humor in it. I had wished for Edward to touch me again.

**'Be careful what you wish for.'**

Karma just loved messing around with the woman who had just gotten her heart-broken last night. I stared down at his sleeping form in disgust. It was amazing how he could still get a good nights rest after playing me the way he did.

**'Oh please Bella. Your being melodramatic. He cheated. It was to be expected. You should have seen it coming sooner.'**

The worst part of me laughed at my patheticness. I mentally spit at it. It laughed even more. I turned around and stormed into my closet. It was fully stocked with designer clothing, thanks to Alice. I chose a short,tight black skirt and a white blouse with ruffles down the middle. I also chose white high heels.

I made sure not to make any loud noises. Not wanting to wake up the sleeping, lying, dirty, backstabbing, cheating asshole in bed. I was slightly hung over from the wine and emotionally drained all that had gone down last night.

I brought my clothing into the bathroom with me and turned on the water. I jumped in and let the hot water relax my muscles and let it run through the tangled mess that I called hair. I ran shampoo and conditioner threw it. I washed the sweat and grime from my skin with body wash. I cleaned the dirt and oil off of my face.

I finally turned the water off and wrapped a towel around me. I sat down at my vanity. It was one of the many house-warming gifts that I had gotten from the Cullen family. I dabbed my cosmetic applicator sponge into my ivory colored foundation and spreaded it over my skin, thinly. I grabbed my compact and made sure that the dark circles under my eyes weren't visible. I wanted no one at work to see that I had barely gotten sleep last night. Especially not Tanya.

And before you ask, yes I work on Saturdays. This is the first time in a really long time that I was glad for that. I didn't want to have to face Edward all day. I could deal with that tomorrow. I was going to make sure that I made plans tonight and that I was going to be out late. I brushed my teeth. I put on mascara, black eyeshadow on. I put lip balm on to make sure that my lips weren't chapped for when I put on my dark red lip stick.

I blow dried my thick hair and curled it in under 30 minutes. I pinned it to one side. A simple and easy yet elegant and respectable hairdo. I didn't feel respectable though. I was probably going to be a laughing-stalk once this got out. I knew it would. And when it did, I wouldn't be the stone-cold editor that everyone had taken me for. I wouldn't be taken seriously.

You probably think that I am being a drama queen but I don't think so. I actually knew this business. When Jessica Stanley had gotten caught cheating on Alec Volturi with Mike Newton it blew up. Jessica was a secretary for the big boss. And Alec was right under me as a very successful editor. Mike Newton on the other hand...was a janitor.

How she could have even went for Mike Newton blew my mind. Did she not have self dignity?Anyways the big boss wanted absolutely none of that drama so he fired Jessica and Mike.

Alec was very attractive. Dark hair. Pale blue eyes. High cheek bones. Red lips. Always dressed in the best. Alice told me he had a crush on me once but I was too in love with my husband to even look his way. He was a good guy though.

I slipped into my clothing and shoes. I sighed and looked in the full view mirror. Ready in under in hour. How do I do it? I walked back into the room to grab my bag and car keys to find that Edward was missing from the bed. Great.

I tipped-toed out of the room hoping to make a quick escape. Do you know how hard it is to to be quiet in high-heels one hard wood floors? He caught me anyways. He had made breakfast...I gulped. I still had an hour and a half to get to work and he knew that. I just wanted to get up and get to work so I would have an awkward morning with him.

"Good morning, Love." He smiled brightly at me. I flinched at the name he called me long ago and the smile that I had come to love all these years.

"Not really." I mumbled and he frowned. He brightened up as he put a plate of food in front of me.

"Eat up." He said softly.

"Is this supposed to make up for what you did because if it is then you really are clueless." I sneered and he winced. It made me happy to see him in pain but it would never be as much as I had been through because of him.

"Bella...please..."He trailed off.

"What?" I questioned him, not daring to touch the food. Knowing exactly where those hand had been.

"I'm trying to make this work..."

"What the point? We are getting a divorce anyways." I shrugged.

"No we aren't. I am not going to sign anything."

"I want this ok.I want to do whatever it takes to get away from you." I growled out.

"No, Bella." He said through a clenched jaw.

"You never had a problem giving Tanya what she wanted." I mumbled, knowing I sounded like a sullen teen getting lectured.

"DAMMIT,BELLA!" He grabbed the plate in front of me and threw it at the wall. It broke into pieces.

"Oooh good one. I bet that one made you feel like a man." I said sarcastically. "Did shoving yourself in Tanya make you feel that way too."

I thought that the vein in his head would burst. Good. He looked like he wanted to choke someone. I knew it wouldn't be me. As much as he might hate me right now for my crude comments about his unfaithfulness he wouldn't beat me. Esme,his mother, taught him better than stormed out of the kitchen.

I took that as my cue to leave. I ran out and jumped in my car. It was a 20 minute drive from the house to my work place. I clocked in and I walked into my office. My office smelled like French vanilla cappuccinos. Alice and Rosalie engulfed me into a group hug.

"Gosh. The one night I choose to do date night with Emmett I miss the opportunity to kicked the shit out of Edward and his little whore." She growls.

"So you heard." I stated.

"Of course. There is no way you would actually tell me yourself. I would have been left out in the cold." She confirmed m statement.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Alice asked. It was like she read my mind.

"Yep, I was going to stay home and rub my wonderful husband's shoulders." I said sarcastically.

"Haha. We are all having a girls night." Alice said. Rosalie put her arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Uh I can't believe that ass. You have been nothing but the perfect blushing bride on his arm. The trophy wife at dinner parties with business men." She shook her head and trembled with anger.

"Alright. I did research on Tanya. She has a boyfriend named Jasper. He is really hot by the way. He is a lawyer and owns his own corporation. Very famous for not loosing cases and-" Alice rambled.

"Get to the point, Alice." I sighed.

"Well what if he was to accidentally hear the conversation that Edward and Tanya had last night? Do you think daddy would be very happy to hear that his daughter was whoring around on his best lawyer? Do you know what that could do to his rep.?" She asked, excitedly.

"So that's what you were doing on you phone last night, pixie." I smirked.

"Yep. I'm good at arranging things like this. And plus who knows, maybe Mr. Jasper Whitlock will be lonely and sad. I bet I could make him feel better." Alice laughed.

"I bet you could, Alice." Rosalie grinned.

"Anyways we have to go set up a meeting with Jasper. And we will probably be on the phone for a while. We will see you later, Chief." Alice said kissing my cheek. Rosalie hugged me again.

They walked out the door. I seen a present on my desk and immediately went to unwrap it. It was a cappuccino and a large banana nut muffin. My best friends knew me so well. My stomach growled and I picked at the muffin and drank my cappuccino.

I organized my files. Edited the reports that would be sent out. Set up meeting for this week and next week with our associates. That took me until lunch time. I was about to grab something from the fast food resturant down the street when I got a text message.

**'Lunch?' **Edward texted. I smirked and decided to do the same exact thing he did to me.

**'Can't I have work.'**

**'Great I will be there to pick you up in a couple of minutes.' **He said ever so insistent. I sighed and decided to that I didn't want to fight.

I knew that this lunch probably wouldn't go very well. I didn't know if I should hope that he chose somewhere quiet or public.

***%*%  
Love it? Hate it? Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh! I really loved the reviews I got! Doclover sorry about that! I forgot to rewrite the summary. And plus I am bored because I am waiting for my Beta to finish on my story 'So much for my happy ending'. So I have to write something. It was a split-second decision to write another chapter for this story.**

*%*%*

Bella pov

I grabbed my purse and walked to the elevator. I stopped and saw the door to the stairs. I smirked and decided to take the stairs because they were the slowest. I'd keep Edward the disgusting cheater waiting. I took each step with care. Much like a toddler would.

I finally reached the bottom and laughed when I seen Edward heading toward the elevator. Might as well play with him some more. Then Lauren pointed toward me.

"There she is Edward!" She said helpfully. I internally groaned as he turned to me. He knew I knew he was there and I was trying to give him a hard time.

"Thank you Lauren." He smiled tightly to her before making his way to me.

I was about to walk away before he could get to me but he pulled me into his arms for a hug. I sighed and put my arms around him. I clenched my teeth when I seen Tanya staring at us with her lips pressed together. Edward felt me tense up and turn to look at what I seen. He looked down at the ground for a moment until he kissed my forehead, took my hand and lead me out the door.

I put my keys in my car, knowing that no one would dare try to steal my car. Even if they did, I had insurance on it and had the money to replace it if the insurance agency didn't but of course they would.

"What's wrong get bored of Tanya?" I asked giving him a pout. "Cause most guys do." I added and I felt his grip on my hand get tighter.

"Bella don't start." He said in frustrated tone. Probably didn't get his sexual fix today and that is exactly how I worded it. "Bella I said stop."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" I asked and he didn't reply. "That's what I thought."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked turning on the car and pulling it out of the parking lot.

"I asked you the same thing this morning." I retorted.

"And I answered can't you do the same for me?"

"Can't you keep it in your pants?" I laughed with no humor.

"I would not have to if you would help me."  
"Even I can't control that. I think we proved that much." I reminded him and I would keep reminding him of his choices.

"You didn't even try."  
"You didn't ask me to do anything."  
"I couldn't you were always busy trying to get the Chief Editor position." He reminded me.  
"Well I am so sorry for being selfish for a few months trying to be successful. You got to do it."

"That's not what I said but-"  
"You know what? Take me back to work or home." I played with the ruffles on my shirt.

"Fine we'll eat in." He smiled a cocky smile because I didn't reply back.

I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I felt the tears in my eyes rise. I hate crying so why was I crying over a man who I know didn't love me.I clenched my jaw and punched back my feelings.

Once we got home, he put on some tea and started lunch. I didn't have to go in the kitchen because I knew he could cook. He just hadn't done it in a while. I used to sit on the island in the middle of the kitchen and watch him while drinking a glass of red wine. And while he would wait for something to finish frying or boiling he would kiss me.

I pulled off my shoes, sat on the couch and pulled an old blanket over me. I grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on. I decided it was between Law &Order: Special Victims Unit and Jersey Shore. Then I seen what the episode was about on Law & Order.

_A man sees his wife abducted while video chatting with her, but Benson finds that the victim tried to pick up the ransom herself._

I was curious. I changed it there, I watched the wife complete infidelity against her husband but told people who it was rape and kidnap and that she was doing whatever it took to survive. There was video and the funny part was that she was involved one of the jury members but of course he denied it. She got off because it was 1 to 11. The guy kept saying she wasn't guilty.

"GUILTY, SHEDEVIL!" I yelled out when it was over.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked bringing me a cup of tea so I told him what it was about. He laughed and I shrugged about read the summary of the next episode out loud.

"A vigilante group forms in response to a string of rapes; concerns over his wife's infidelity distract Amaro." I read and raised an eyebrow at Edward but he said nothing and goes back to the kitchen.

I laugh without humor once again and drink some of my tea.

"Poor Amaro." I whisper shaking my head. I may miss Stabler but Amaro is a pretty good actor.

"The food is ready." Edward said from the doorway of the den. I switched off the TV and walked out of the room bringing my tea with me.

I sat down at the table. He set a plate of turkey alfredo in front of me. I watch the steam rise up and evaporate.I place a red napkin in my lap and watched Edward go around the table and sit down in front of me. I grabbed my fork and scooped up a couple of noodles and a piece of turkey and put them in my mouth, chewing carefully and swallowing.

"So how was work?" he asked and I shrugged. He sighed and I could feel his eyes on me but I was too big of a chicken to even look up.

I kept eating until I was finished. I stood up and went to rinse off my dish and put it in the dishwasher but Edward grabbed it and took it to the kitchen himself. Did this guy have some sort of head injury? Did he think I had a head injury? That I didn't remember what had just happened last night? That we could go on the way we were a year ago?

"I'm having Rosalie bring your car back." He said coming back in the the dinning room. Did I forget to mention that Rosalie and Edward were adopted brother and sister?

"Ok." I answered him with a simple answer and he gave me a nod.

I got up and walked back to the den. He followed me on my heels. I sat back down on the couch and Edward sat on that other side of it. Good. He finally made a good choice. For once this past year. I realized I forgot to get my tea. I stood back up and was about to get my tea but he pushes me back on the couch and goes to the kitchen to get it.

"I refilled it." He said coming back in and handing the cup to me.

I set down a coaster on the coffee table and put my cup on it. I got up to change my clothing seeing as I wouldn't be going back to work today. Then I remember I forgot to lock up my office. Dammit. I bit my bottom lip. Alec would still be there. Ever since Jessica cheated he had been getting into his work. It was like a distraction.

I changed into some black yoga pants and a blue tank top. I went to the den where Edward was still sitting and grabbed my purse. Edward watched me as I turned my phone on and went on to my contact list.

**ALEC VOLTURI **

I pressed call and listened as it rang twice and Alec voice immediately answered. I dropped my purse and everything fell out. I turned my on and began to pick my stuff up. Edward dropped to his knees and helped me.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Alec." I greeted.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"I forgot to lock up my office. Do you mind doing it for me?"I asked.

"Sure. Your keys are on your desk right?"

"Yep. Thank you." I smiled.

"Your welcome. I will give you your keys back on Monday...or I could run them by tonight..." He trailed off.

I blushed and Edward glared at the phone.

"Monday is fine. Thank you Alec. Bye." I was still blushing as I hung up. Edward raised one eyebrow.

"Alec, huh?" He asked.

"Don't start."  
"I'm not starting anything. Just a question." He said.

"Go to hell. You don't deserve a single answer from me."

"I answered your questions. Care to return the favor?" He asked.

"No. Now if you'll excuse me I will be going to stay at Alice's." I said pushing past him as I stomped towards our bedroom and to my vanity to fix my make up and redo my hair.

"Your not staying?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"And before you invite Tanya do me a favor and remember to disinfect the blankets and sheets and pillows on the bed before soaking them in Holy Water after you two are done." I looked him in the eye with my mirror. That kind of hurt more then I wanted it to.

I recurled some chunks of my hair and re-applied my lipstick and eyeshadow. I had no idea where we were going tonight but I had a bad feeling.

"I wasn't going to invite her here." He said with his eyes turned toward the ground.

"So your going out?" I asked, wanting to make sure we didn't run into each other wherever Alice and Rosalie were taking me.

"No I am not going to be with her at all." He said through a clenched jaw.

"Edward remember, I know now so you don't have to hide it from me anymore." I reminded him.

"I'm not hiding anything." He glared.

"I'm sure your not." I pressed my lips together, hating the way I was causing him pain but having it still hurt me at the same time.

I got up and my foot caught in the doorway and I tripped. I would have had to have made a trip to the ER if Edward hadn't have caught me. I felt tinges go up my arm. I hadn't felt those in so long with him. Why did they choose to return now. I thought they had left for good. Especially since the cat fell out of the bag seeing as it was an accident. And no one told me.

Anyways I had always loved them. They made me shiver even though I felt nothing but warmth. They had left a little under a year ago. They chose now to return to me. Now that I didn't want them here. I felt like they bounded me to Edward way worse then marriage could ever. To me they use to mean that Edward and I were definitely meant to be.

I didn't want those memories to resurface so I grabbed my purse and found that Rosalie had already brought my car back. I got in it and turn the keys that were already in the ignition. I saw Edward watching me from the window in the living room as I drove away. His face filled with nothing but pain.

It couldn't be me that was causing it. definitely not me. He didn't care that much about me. I knew that for sure. Again it did nothing but hurt me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I shook my head back and forth and blinked them back. I turned on the radio to distract me.

**'I was at the top now it's like I'm in the 1 spot now you have found my replacement. I swear I can't take it...knowing someones got my baby.'**

After the first sentences I turned it off to avoid another song like that. I used to like that song by Nelly. It was a good song especially because I never thought that I would end up like that. My relationship was supposed to last. I tried to think back to what I might have done wrong in the past.

Maybe...Edward was right. I mean sure I had gotten the position of Chief Editor only 2 months ago but I had worked for it. I had spent overtime in the office at nights. I will admit I had blown off a few date nights. Was it possible that Edward wasn't all the blame in this scenario? I let that question roam around in my head for a few more miles until I drove into the parking lot of Alice's apartment already seeing Rosalie's BMW and wondering what they had in store for me tonight.

**Like don't like it? Review!**


End file.
